Locas Acosadoras
by SteicyMcgarden
Summary: AU. Soul y Maka son amigos de la infancia, pero hay un problema. Soul es acosado por un grupo de locas que no le dejan en paz. ¿Que pasara cuando ellas lleguen al límite y le den en su punto débil? ¿Cómo reaccionará Maka? Pasen y lean de seguro les gustará. Por favor.
1. Locas Acosadoras

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE ATSUSHI OKUBO. LO UNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD ES LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Locas Acosadoras**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Death City, las nubes se encontraban alejadas del cielo de la ciudad y el sol brillaba en sus mayor intensidad a pesar de no provocar mucho calor... Pero para Soul Eater el día no fue tan tranquilo.

Un chico de cabellera blanca y hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, estudiante de secundaria del instituto Shibusen, y acosado por un montón de fans locas que lo perseguían por doquier. A su edad de dieciséis años trabajaba en el _Death Coffee,_ junto a sus amigos, Maka Albarn o mejor conocida como su mejor amiga y compañera de casa; Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz y Patty.

-¿Como es que tienes tantos problemas con tus fans?- pregunto un confundido chico de pelo negro con tres extrañas rayas blancas en el.

El chico se encontraba escondido detrás del mostrador del café donde trabajaba. Mirando a todos lados a ver si no quedaban ninguna cerca, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba ya por ahi, salió.

-Por qué a diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo a nadie que me defienda- hablo señalando a sus dos amigos frente a él -A ti no se te acercan por que creen que Liz y Patty las harán puré, ya sabes, por su pasado; y a ti por que todos adoran tu relación con Tsubaki.

-Pero... lo que no logro entender es ¿Porque tanta acosacion?- pregunto el chico de alborotado cabello azul.

-Es obvio idiota, somos los jugadores estrellas del equipo de Basket, aparte de que cada uno tiene habilidad en algo mas. Por ejemplo: Yo soy el mejor en tiro al blanco, tu eres un increíble espadachín y Soul es genial con el piano- hablo con pura obviedad en sus palabras Kid.

-Supongo que es razón suficiente para tener fans, ¡Pero no entiendo porque quererme asfixiar entre todas!- grito exasperado el chico -Esto no es nada cool.

Los chicos continuaron hablando sobre ciertas cosas ya que la hora en que se abría el café era a las cuatro y apenas eran las tres y media. Por otro lado, Maka Albarn, una chica de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos verdes caminaba enojada por las calles de la ciudad, dos años atras la chica era conocida por ser plana, pero los años habían obrado a su favor y ahora tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaria. Seguía teniendo esa figura frágil característica de ella pero con sus curvas más asentuadas, sus piernas más largas pero no demasiado y sus pechos más grandes alcanzando así el tamaño de los de Tsubaki.

Aun asi, caminando a paso rápido y con el ceño fruncido lograba llamar la atención de varios chicos que la miraban de arriba abajo de una forma muy descarada y la de varias chicas que la observaban con envidia. Llego al café y abrió la puerta de una patada llamando la atención de sus amigos presentes.

-Hola Maka, ¿Por qué traes aún el uniforme?- pregunto inocentemente su amigo Black Star, pero la chica lo ignoro de manera olímpica. Maka paso la vista por todos lo presentes y la detuvo en el chico de ojos rojos.

-¡TUS MALDITAS ACOSADORAS YA ME TIENE HARTA!- grito señalando acusadoramente a Soul -¡NO PUEDO ANDAR UN SEGUNDO SOLA PORQUE SINO ME ACORRALAN POR MEDIA HORA PARA DECIRME ESTUPIDECES!- siguio gritando.

-¿P-pero que paso?- hablo confundido su amigo por la actitud de la chica, es cierto que ella no es la persona mas calmada pero lo que le dijeron debió ser lo suficientemente grande como para cabrearla de esa forma.

 **Flash Back**

Maka se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba sola puesto que, Soul se había ido con los chicos y ella estaba ocupada en la oficina del director por lo que no pudo irse con ellos. Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos cuanto sintió que una mano la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hasta quedar en medio de un grupo de chicas que identifico de inmediato como las locas acosadoras de Soul.

-Mira estúpida, quien te crees que eres para pasar tanto tiempo con Soul-sama- escucho hablar a una de ellas.

-¡Si! Soul-sama es nuestro y no tienes derecho a acercartele- dijo otra de ellas.

Maka cerró lentamente los ojos para luego apretarlos con fuerza, lo único que lograba entender de todo el parloteo que tenían esas chicas eran las palabras: "Soul-sama esto y Soul-sama aquello". Trato de controlarse lo más que pudo para no golpear a alguna de ellas, pero su paciencia se acabo cuando miro el reloj que traía en su muñeca y vio que las estúpidas ya llevaban casi media hora en eso y que ya no tenía tiempo de llegar a su casa, ducharse y ponerse ropa normal por su culpa.

Mando a la mierda toda su paciencia y empujó a una chica de pelo rosa corto del monto mientras gritaba un "¡YA ME TIENEN CANSADA¡" tan fuerte que casi en toda la escuela se escucho el grito, salió de allí hecha una furia llevando todo a su paso.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los chicos miraban atentamente como Maka había dado vueltas por todo el lugar mientras contaba la historia, Tsubaki, quien se había preocupado por el estado de alteración de su amiga, se acerco a ella tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme con algo así?!- dijo exaltada.

-Deberás, aunque no quieres por que solo faltan diez minutos para abrir el café y tu debes cambiarte- le dijo calmadamente la chica de larga cabellera negra.

Maka respiro profundo ante la explicación y asintió con la cabeza, Tsubaki, ella y las hermanas Thompson caminaron hasta la puerta del vestidor y los chicos las siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

-Oe... Que ahora si se pasaron Bro, ella es tu mejor amiga- hablo sorprendido Black Star mirando a su amigo de albina cabellera.

-Si... tendré que pedirle una gran disculpa después de esto- dijo Soul quien aún miraba fijamente la puerta por la que segundos antes entraron las chicas.

-Soul- lo llamo Kid y el volteo la vista hacia el -¿Notaste que tenía los ojos llorosos? Tendrás que rogarle que te disculpe, dudo que lo que le doliera fuera el tiempo que le quitaron, estoy seguro que fue lo que le dijeron lo que la hirió de esa manera- Soul estaba sorprendido, el no había notado eso, y eso lo hizo sentir aún más culpable que antes, suspiro derrotado.

-¡Todo por culpa de esas malditas maniáticas!- grito agarrando fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

-Ya, vamos Maka no te deprimas, si alguien aquí no tiene derecho de estar cerca de Soul son ellas no tú, han sido mejores amigos desde pequeños no te preocupes por eso- trataba Liz de controlar a su amiga que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en el vestidor.

-¡Lo se! Es solo que ustedes no saben las barbaridades que esas estúpidas me dijeron, por supuesto que las omiti, porque si no lo hacía me hubiese echado a llorar hay mismo- dijo la rubia entre lágrimas con su rostro oculto en sus manos.

-No me imagino que cosas te habrán dicho para que estés así, pero no llores, sabes que esas cosas no son ciertas y que Soul nunca te cambiaría por nadie más- intentaba lo mismo Tsubaki mientras que Patty le acariciaba lentamente la espalda a su amiga.

Justo en ese instante un grito se escuchó desde afuera "¡Todo es por culpa de esas malditas maniaticas!" Alcanzaron a oír las chicas de una voz que Maka conocería donde fuera... Soul, cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco involuntariamente.

-Supongo que si- susurro al mismo tiempo que con una mano un poco temblorosa se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Camino hasta el lavamanos y se lavo la cara con un poco de jabón para que no se notará que había estado llorando, cuando se seco abrió la puerta del vestidor y salió junta con las demás.

-¡Hora de trabajar!- grito cuando se encontraba en el área principal provocando que los chicos la miraran extrañados a diferencia de cierto albino que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto, y así, fue hasta la puerta del café y le dio vuelta al letrerito con la palabra abierto. Comienza el trabajo.

* * *

 **Konichiwa! Si llegaste hasta aquí te doy las mil y un gracias! Este es mi segundo fic publicado y el primero de Soul Eater, quería aclar que Maka aquí ya tiene el pelo más largo, para ser exactos hasta la cintura y ya no usa sus coletas como antes, sino, que solo se recoge dos mechones a cada lado simulando dos coletas pero con el resto suelto.**

 **Espero con ganas que les haya gustado y que sepan que un review me haría la más feliz del mundo, también que la historia será de cinco capítulos como mucho.**

 **¡ARIGATOU! Se despide, Steicy McGarden.**


	2. ¿Me perdonas?

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE ATSUSHI OKUBO. LO UNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD ES LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **¿Me perdonas?**

Los chicos estaban trabajando, algunos detrás del mostrador como Liz y Tsubaki, y otros atendían a los clientes como era el caso de Soul, Black Star, Kid, Patty y Maka.

-¡Pero eso no es para nada simetrico!- le reclamo el pelinegro a uno de los clientes.

-¿Y a mí que me importa si es o no simetrico? Eso es sólo lo que me quiero comer- le replicó el chico de lentes sentado en una de las mesas.

Ellos continuaron con sus extraña discusión mientras Tsubaki se reía contemplando la escena.

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto su amiga de ojos verdes, ella le miro y señaló donde se encontraban Kid y Ox discutiendo -Oh, ya veo- dijo y también río.

-¿Podrías atender la mesa cuatro? Se que es tu descanso pero los demás están ocupados y Kid no tiene pinta de terminar ahora- dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Claro, no te preocupes- respondió ella y tomando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo se dirigió a la mesa designada.

Camino de lo mas tranquila hasta la mesa mientras buscaba un bolígrafo que tenía también en el bolsillo, arrancó la ojo del anterior pedido que había tomado y se dispuso a atender con una sonrisa a sus clientes.

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿Les importaría tomar su orden?- saludo con una gran sonrisa la cual se fue borrando poco a poco al ver a quienes tendría que atender.

-A ti no te queremos resbalosa, el único que puede atendernos es Soul-sama- dijo una chica de pelo rosa corto.

-Tu no sirves ni para trabajar en este lugar zorra- dijo otra de pelo negro largo. Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar sus palabras "El empleo esta primero Maka, lo necesitas" se dijo así misma en sus pensamientos.

-¿Podrían pedir su orden?- dijo ahora con el tono de voz más seco.

-¿Que? ¿No quieres atendernos estúpida? ¿Acaso quieres que le diga a tu jefe que nos estas dando un mal trato para que te echen de aquí?- intento chantajearla la misma chica que había hablado primero. Maka trago duro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Las únicas que van a ser echadas de aquí serán ustedes- hablo una cuarta voz que antes no estaba presente -Vamos Maka- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos, tomo a Maka de la mano y la saco de allí.

-P-pero... ¡Soul-sama!- chillaron ambas chicas sentadas en la mesa.

-¡Lárguense!- exclamo para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina junto a su rubia compañera -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la chica.

-Hmp, claro que estoy bien- dijo de mala gana y salió de la cocina.

* * *

-¡Ah!- dijo Patty a la vez que estiraba sus brazos -Hoy fue un largo día.

-Si que lo fue- la secundo su hermana -Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, mañana tenemos clases y ya va siendo un poco tarde- dijo mientras colocaba una silla en su lugar y se recarga a de esta.

-Liz tiene razón, ya demos irnos. Nos vemos mañana Señor Marshall- se despidió Tsubaki al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a un dormido Black Star hacia la puerta, a todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Pobre Tsubaki- dijo Maka -Bueno, yo también me despido, hasta mañana Señor- imitó la acción de su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ah... espera Maka, yo también me voy- intento llamar su atención Soul... pero fue en vano ya que la chico lo ignoro totalmente y salió sola. Suspiro.

-Está vez te saldrá difícil ¿No?- hablo por primera vez el anciano dueño del lugar. Soul volvió a suspirar.

-No te imaginas cuanto- le dijo para después salir corriendo por la puerta del local.

-Estos chicos...- rio suavemente -Son tan interesantes- dijo el señor para después perderse por la puerta trasera del lugar.

* * *

Soul y Maka caminaban por las calles de la ciudad... bueno, Soul caminaba a tres metro de distancia de Maka por las calles de la ciudad y a pesar de la distancia cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Es más, un hombre en traje que caminaba por allí tuvo que aflojarse la corbata de la presión que sintió en ese instante.

Para Soul el camino se le estaba haciendo de lo más largo, en cambio, Maka estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que siquiera noto el momento en que había abierto la puerta de sus departamento y caminado hasta la sala en dirección a su habitación, ni cuando Soul la habia jalado del brazo y ahora el se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella. La sorpresa se notaba a kilómetros en sus ojos y su boca esta abierta formando una perfecta "O".

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, perdóname. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y ahora me encuentro aquí haciendo esto, que no es nada cool por cierto, solo para que me perdones- rogó el albino a una sorprendida rubia frente a él.

Maka estaba en estado de shock, no tenia idea de que responder, intentaba hablar pero de la sorpresa las palabras no le salían de la garganta. Intento mover los labios para dar a entender que solo estaba en shock pero no lo logro.

-Perfecto, yo vengo aquí a hacer esto tan poco cool sólo para que tu te quedes hay mirándome como una estatua, simplemente perfecto- dijo ya un poco molesto el chico de los ojos rojos al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estas palabras, por alguna razón, molestaron también a la rubia.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi? -hablo con tanta calma que provoco que Soul se asustara más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra situación -¿Crees que para mi es sencillo?

-Yo...- Soul intento hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Tienes idea de las cosas que esas estúpidas fans tuyas me dijeron? No ¿Cierto? No lo sabes... Porque no estuviste allí cuando te necesite- dijo y las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ahora salieron sin control -¡NO ESTUVISTE HAY CUANDO TE NECESITE SOUL!- grito -Yo... yo pensaba que siempre que te necesitará estarías hay, pero no, no fue así. ¿Crees que lo que conté fue la verdad? Pues no, ellas no me acorralar o a la hora de la salida, lo hicieron antes, y no solo hablaron de ti, no, no imaginas las cosa que dijeron de mi, te juro que no lo imaginas... me golpearon, tuve que ir a la enfermería y por eso salí tarde, tuve que maquillarme para que no se vieron los arañasos- término de decir y se desplomó en el suelo cubriendo sus rostro con ambas manos.

Soul no encontraba las palabras, ni el sonido, ni nada, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo estaba allí, de pie, sintiendo como esas palabras perforavan cada vez mas profundo en su pecho abriendo un hueco que sería difícil de cerrar, un hueco llamado "Culpa". Contemplaba a la chica frente a él y esa culpa iba creciendo a sancadas, ¿Qué iba hacer para que lo perdonará después de eso? Perdirle perdón no era una opción, y dejarla sola tampoco lo era, ni siquiera debía considerar algo así, ¿Abrazarla? Talvez, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Los sollozos de la chica lo hicieron reaccionar y actuó sin pensarlo dos veces, no era necesario, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazo como si el mundo dependiera de ello, y es que, sin ella no existía su mundo. Ella había estado con el desde que eran unos niños, habían huido de sus miserables vidas juntos y aun lo estaban, esas eran cosas que el no perdería por su fama en la escuela, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no a ella.

-¿Crees que podrías perdonarme... si te prometo que nunca más te dejare sola?- dijo el con la cabeza oculta en el hombro de la chica quien continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-S-solo si prometes cumplir con tu palabra- logró articular con las manos aún cubriendo su rostro.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo por mi vida ya que, si te perdiese, esta ya no tendría sentido- hablo tomando por sorpresa a la chica quien se sonrojo por las hermosas palabras.

-S-si es así entonces... s-supongo que... te... perdono- dijo ella quien ahora había correspondido el abrazo.

El chico la soltó lentamente y se saco el abrigo blanco que traía puesto, con sus manos retiro las de la chica del rostro de ella y le seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa que pocas veces ella había podido apreciar.

-¿Sabes? Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes y sin lágrimas en la cara- dijo y la chica se sonrojo nuevamente y aun más fuerte.

-G-gracias- dijo ella y entonces fue cuando el chico cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho antes y ahora, sonrojadose también.

-D-demonios Maka, me haces decir estas cosas tan cursis y poco cool- dijo bajando la mirada, acto que a la rubia le pareció tierno y sonrio.

-Te ves tan adorable- dijo -No me molestaría que dijeras cosas así mas seguido- chillo al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el y lo abrazaba, de la sorpresa Soul no pudo mantener el equilibrio provocando que cayeran hacia atrás y por accidente sus labios se juntarán.

Ambos se sorprendieron y se separaron al instante sentandose uno al lado del otro -L-lo siento... yo... f-fue mi culpa- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron, ambos rojos como los ojos del chico.

Sostuvieron la mirada del otro durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, luego, Maka bajo la mirada y Soul no pudo evitar posar una mano en el mentón de la chica y hacer que le mirara. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que la respiración de uno chocaba con la del otro, Soul bajo la mirada hasta los labios de la chica deseoso, estaba deseando besarla. Maka lo noto y su sonrojo aumento cuando ella también miro los labios del chico y sintió ese profundo deseo de unirlos a los de ella... y lo hizo.

Unió los labios de ella con los de él y los saboreo, Soul no tardo en responderle, y el beso toma más pasión pero seguía siendo lento y calmado. Soul bajo las manos hasta la cintura de ella, y ella las llevo hacia su cuello entrelazando sus dedos detrás de el. Se separaron sólo cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más la respiración y juntando sus frentes contemplaron como ambos mantenían la respiración agitada.

Soul no aguanto más y volvió a juntas sus bocas, en un beso más apasionado y voraz que el anterior, hizo presión hacia delante y dejo a la chica acostada en el piso. Ejerció un poco de fuerza y la alzó colocandola a ella a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de él. Cuando se separaron el mordió el labio inferior de la chica y se miraron durante un rato en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio.

-Q-que duermas bien... supongo- dijo la chica de verdes ojos y se bajó del abdomen del chico, se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación, al entrar se deslizó hasta el suelo pegada a la puerta -¿Que acaba de pasar?- se pregunto a sí misma.

Soul miraba al techo del departamento perdido en sus pensamientos, con una mano sobre su frente y otra en su pecho, con una misma pregunta plagando toda su mente- ¿Que acaba de pasar?

* * *

 **Hi Hi Hi! Mis amados turrones de azúcar, espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, les doy las gracias a las dos personas que dejaron review, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.**

 **Neko Baba's: Si! A mi igual me encantan, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que lo disfrutarás.**

 **Jona584: Jaja, que bueno que te gustará. Aquí está tu simetría baby, espero te gustará el capitulo.**

 **A ambos Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Steicy McGarden**


End file.
